Very high speed comparator circuits used in lightwave applications, and other applications in which small signals are processed with high precision, are susceptible to errors due to voltage drift arising from a variety of sources, most notably power supply variations. The straightforward solution has been to identify the source of the transients and eliminate them or minimize their effect. Thus in the case of data errors due to power supply variations, the solution is to use more stable and more reliable power supplies. There are cost penalties in this approach, and even power supplies that meet rigorous IC specifications have been found to be the source of data errors in especially demanding circuits. Moreover, in the context of the performance demands addressed by this invention, many stabilized power supply circuits show unacceptable voltage drifts due to ambient and operational temperature changes.